Forever your's?
by Kelly76
Summary: Ryan and Marissa haven't seen each other for years. But now Marissa comes back to Newport Sorry, I suck at summaries.... RM Fanfic with a little SS
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is my first fanfic, I hope it's Okay. I'm from Germany and I'm trying to do my best english, please don't take offence at me if I'm making mistakes (well, I hope it's not too bad ). Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing of the OC..._

**Chapter 1**

The intercom on his desk whizzed.

„Mr. Atwood, Ms. Cassidy on line two"

Ryan sighed and answered the telephone.

Ryan: „Hey Lily"

Lily: _sulking_ „Darling, you promised to call me yesterday night"

Ryan: _annoyed_ "I know, but it had become very late and I didn't want to wake you up."

Lily: "Okay, will I see you later?"

Ryan: "I'm having a meeting, but perhaps I will come by after that, Okay?"

Lily: "Okay, see you, Darling"

Ryan hung up and rolled his eyes. Lily really was a pain in the neck to him. She constantly called him, sometimes even in the night, appeared at his family without any warning, when she knew that he was there and always called him "Darling"! A couple of times he intended to break up with her, but every time told himself that it was better having her than nobody. But sometimes he wasn't really sure about it. He remembered the moment when he met her for the first time. During Lunch hour he was sitting in a coffee-house and read the newspaper, when all of a sudden someone sat down beside him at his table. He looked up with surprise and there she was – young, beautiful, blonde – and smiled at him. She clearly flirted with him and one hour later he was in bed with her. This was about 2 months ago now and she already behaved like they where married, although he told her several times that from his point of view this relationship was nothing serious. He never had a serious relationship after... there was the memory of Marissa. He took out his purse, opened it and there she was, smiling at him from the photo. That day, the four of them had been at the beach and Seth made fun of taking innumerable photos of them, until Summer took away the camera from him. "God, Cohen, give them a rest now". Seth ran after her to get his camera back and he and Marissa had some time alone finally. He smiled at the remembrance of this day. He still knew every detail: the dress she was wearing, the smell of her perfume, how soft her lips had been when he kissed her and how she looked at him, when she whispered "I love you" and he replied to it by kissing her neck and whispering "I love you, too".

He sighed and told himself "You're such an idiot, it had been nearly 6 years now, when will you forget her already? If she had really loved you the same way you do, she would have never moved to New York.". He closed his purse and continued to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa looked out of the window to see the Skyline of New York and the Central Park. It had been sunny all day and everywhere were couples in love, laughing and joking. Why was everyone happy except her? " Stupid, it's your fault" she told herself, " you lost the love of your life, because you were afraid, perhaps you two could have make it work."

After shooting at Trey the jury found her not guilty, but she herself felt guilty. How could Ryan love her after she killed his brother? He of course told her several times that he didn't blame her for what happened, but she didn't believe him. So she left Newport shortly after the trial and moved to New York, where she studied Fashion&Design und tried to get her liefe back to normal.

And at least refferring to work she succeeded. Two Years ago, she had become vice-manager of a big fashion house and she loved her job. But she was missing her best friends although.

She smiled at the remembrance of Summer and Seth. It was past believe, that they got married, having a kid and expecting another baby.

She often chatted with Summer on the telephone and enjoyed hearing Newport's new Gossip and Storys about Seth and Alyssa. They always left out Ryan as a subject to talk about, after Marissa once told Summer to.

The only thing Marissa heard about him, was that after graduating at architecture, he started to work for the Newport Group but two years later, after having a big dispute with Julie, he started his own architecture company, taking Kirsten with him as a partner. Her mother complained about it, especially because without Kirsten the Newport Group nearly was bankrupt.

She had been very happy for him back then, because he was well and had realized his dreams.

Ryan... she often remembered how it felt laying in his arms. No matter how messed up her life had been sometimes, with him she always felt safe and protected. He only had to look at her to make her knees go weak and every time she looked in his sparkling blue eyes she had butterflies in her stomach. Just by being with him she was happy. Everytime he kissed her...

Marissa frightened up from her daydream, when there was a knocking at the door of her office. Her boss Alice entered her office.

Alice: "Hey Marissa, do you have some free time? I want to talk to you."

Marissa: " Sure, sit down"

Alice: „Look, Marissa. I think that we don't need you here anymore…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marissa: „Oh my God, are you about to fire me?"

Alice:_ laughing_ „No silly, of course not. Today, I signed the papers for a second office and I

want you to run it as its manageress."

Marissa: „ You want me?"

Alice. „Yes, I think you're the right one to do it."

Marissa: " Oh wow, do you think I can handle it?"

Alice: „Sure. Three weeks ago when I went to Hongkong for 8 weeks, you managed the

company on your own, and last year for nearly 3 months. And if there'll be any

problem, I will come by to help you. But I don't think that you will need help at all."

Marissa: "I don't know how to thank you, Alice"

Alice: „There's no need to. When I hired you, I knew that you would be ready one day."

Marissa: "Thanks. When do I start?"

Alice: „The best would be if you could fly to Newport as soon as possible, to check out the

new place and ... "

Marissa: _horrified_ „What? Newport?"

Alice: „Oh, didn't I mention it? Yes, it will be in Newport."

Marissa: "Oh my God!"

Alice: "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to be back home soon?"

Marissa: "Yes, I do. I'am just surprised, that's all."

Alice looked at her watch: „Okay, I have to go, I'm having a meeting, Bye"

Marissa: „Okay, bye Alice, and thanks again."

After Alice left her office, Marissa sat behind her desk, totally shocked. After all these years... Why Newport? There she sure would see Ryan again! But it was a really great chance and she always dreamed of managing a company of her own one day. But in Newport? She badly needed to talk to Summer. She took the receiver and dialled the number.

Summer: „Cohen"

Marissa: „Hey, summ, it's me."

Summer: _pleased_ "Coop! How are you? How's work? What…"

Marissa:_ laughing_ „Okay, Summ, you don't even let me answer it."

Summer: „You're right, sorry. Oh, wait a second."

Marissa heard Summer putting down the receiver and shouting "Cohen, get here and stop

your daughter doing nonsens."

Marissa was laughing. Alyssa was 4 years old and a real romp, she always made her parents get a move on her and always was up to mischief. Then Summer was back at the telephone.

Summer: „Sorry Coop. Okay, what's the matter?"

Marissa: „ Summ, you have to help me. I don't know what to do."

Summer: „How many times did I tell you to break up with Jake? How long will you go

through it? What did he do this time?"

Oh god, Jake! Marissa hadn't thought about him referring to this whole thing. Well, he was not so important to her, that she would sacrifice her carreer to him. In fact, she broke up with him more than once, but always changed her mind, when he apologized and had an expression for everything. But...

Summer: „Hey Coop, don't you talk to me anymore?"

Marissa; "Sorry Summ, this isn't about Jake. To be honest, I haven't though about him at all.

But that's not important now. My boss wants me to run our new office."

Summer: "Coop, that's great. So what's the problem?"

Marissa: "This new office will be in Newport."

Summer: _happy_ „In Newport? That's fantastic! I will have my best friend around me again.

And I will have someone to go shopping with me. And... _She stopped talking for a second _Oh, I get it. You would see Ryan again."

Marissa: "Exactly. What shall I do? That's a real great chance and I would like to be with

you and Seth, but…"

Summer: „Come on, you wouldn't renounce of it because of being cowardly seeing Ryan

again, would you?"

Marissa: „I'm no coward. But you know what happened. Dam.n, I killed his brother! How

could he forgive me at any time?"

Summer: "You know that ryan didn't blame you, he told you many times. It was Trey's fault,

because first, he tried to rape you and then tried to kill his own brother. Think about

what would've happened, if you didn't shoot Trey. Ryan would be dead!"

Marissa:"I know, but I although remember that Ryan could hardly look at me after that

happened. Did he never spoke to you about it?"

Summer: „ To be honest, we never talked about any of it. After you moved to New

York, Ryan locked himself up in the poolhouse for days and refused to talk to anyone.

And later, he avoided talking about it and so we left it. But it's 6 years ago now. So

don't worry about it anymore and come back to Newport as soon as possible."

Marissa: „You're right, perhaps we could even become something like friends at any time.

Look, I don't know yet when I'll be coming to Newport but I'll give you a call, Okay?

And Summ... thank you."

Summer: _smiling_ „That's what best friends are for. Bye Coop, see ya."

Marissa thought about what Summer said. She was right. After 6 years, ryan perhaps forgave her and didn't hate her anymore. And perhaps ... "You're such a stupid, forget about it" she told herself. Ryan would never be able to love her like he did then. And even if he was the love of her life, she had to deal with it. If she couldn't, she was about to end up with a broken heart again. And it really took her long enough to get her life without him back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Summer hung up, she went to search her husband, until she finally found him in the bathroom. He was playing with Alyssa, who was sitting in the tub, splashing happily. Summer stood at the door unnoticed by the two and looked at them, smiling. When somebody in highshool had told her back then, that some day she would marry Seth of all people! But she wouldn't exchange her luck for nothing now. She remembered their first kiss, the prom and the hours they had spent alone in his room... Seth looked around and saw his smiling wife, lost in her thoughts, standing at the door.

Seth: Hey, sweetie, who called?

Summer: Marissa. And you'll not believe it. She's coming back to Newport!

Seth: That's great, then you will have your best friend back with you. And she can go shopping with you so you don't need me anymore to join you. And besides the Fabulous 4 will be reunited again.

Summer: Well, I'm not sure about this. Marissa's really afraid of seeing Ryan again. She thinks that he can't forgive her what happened back then. Although I don't think that Ryan blames her for it.

In the meantime, Seth dried Alyssa and put her pyjama on. They went to Alyssas bedroom together and put Alyssa to bed and a little time later, Alyssa fell asleep. The left her room, Seth quietly closed the door and turned around to look at Summer.

Seth: I also don't think that Ryan blames Marissa for what happened. She saved his life. Ryan knows that Trey would have killed him, if she wouldn't have shot. But... do you really want to talk about Ryan and Marissa, now that we're alone for the first time today? I've got a better idea...

He smiled seductivly and kissed her. When the kiss deepened, Summer whispered into his mouth "Hm, I think, I like this idea." She giggled, took his hand and pulled him in their bedroom. And for rest of the night they both didn't think about Ryan or Marissa anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. Especially because I'm not sure if my english is good enough. Please continue reviewing ;) Elise, thank you, I really appreciated your suggestions how to make it better. I'll try..._

**Chapter 4**

Ryan got out of his car and entered Atwood&Cohen Inc.. He got to the3rd floor, where his office was and his secretary Maggie greeted him.

Maggie: Good morning, Mr. Atwood.

Ryan: Morning, Maggie. Any calls?

Maggie: Yes, Sir. Your brother called three times with a request to call back. And

Mr.Kendalls secretary called. The meeting had to be deferred to tomorrow.

Ryan: Okay, thanks Maggie.

Ryan got into his office, took seat und dialled Seth's number.

Alyssa: Hello?

Ryan: _smiling_ Hey, Alyssa. It's me, Ryan. Can you get you dad?

Alyssa: _exited_ Uncle Ryan! I haven't seen you for such a loooong time. When do you come by again?

Ryan laughed: I promise to come by soon, Okay?

Alyssa: Okay, bye, Uncle Ryan.

Alyssa put down the receiver und yelled „Daddy it's uncle Ryan. He wants to talk to you".

Seth: Hey Ryan. I called you, how come you're so late?

Ryan: I had a little work to do from home for a meeting that supposed to be today, but it's referred to tomorrow anyway. Tell me what happened.

Seth: No wait, as your meeting is reffered, how about meeting for lunch. I have to tell you something really important.

Ryan: Sure, looking forward to it, we haven't seen eachother in a while. About 12 o'clock?

Seth: Okay, bye.

Ryan put down the receiver and worked the whole morning. He noticed how late it was when Seth showed up.

Seth: Hey man, ready to go?

They decided to go to the italian restaurant around the corner and after they ordered, Seth took a deep breath.

Seth: I have to tell you something. Guess who called yesterday.

Ryan: Who?

Seth: Marissa

For a second Ryan turned pale

Ryan: _tries to sound normal, but you can tell he's nervous_ Fine, what's she doing?

Seth: _laughing_ You've always been a bad actor. Unbelievable, after so many years, only her name makes you nervous

Ryan shot him a glare:"Don't get on my nerves! Well, why did she call? And why do you think it's so important to me?

Seth: Because she's coming back to Newport.

Ryan: _shocked_ WHAT?

Seth: Yes, she's coming home. She was promoted to be the manager of her company's new office in Newport. She called Summer yesterday to tell her. Hey, do you hear me?

Ryan didn't hear the end of it. He fealt the blood rush in his ears. She was coming home to Newport! After so many years! Perhaps she forgave him? She never said that she blamed him for what happened, but Trey was his brother and because of him she was spending time with Trey when he left for Miami. And later he imputed her having an affair with Trey! But how should he know the truth when she didn't tell him and Trey lied to him about her making a move on him. But if he had gone to talk to her this night when he heard the truth instead of driving to Trey's appartment, nothing of it would have happened. She wouldn't have had to shoot at Trey to save his life. After that, he couldn't look at her. It was his fault that she had gone trough hell! And she obviously couldn't stand him anymore, because shortly after she moved to New York. How could she have been able to love him after all he did to her?

He frightened up from his thoughts, when he heard Seth say something.

Seth: Hey, helloooooo!

Ryan: I'm sorry, I have been distracted for a moment.

Seth: I try to speak to you for nearly five minutes.

Ryan: I'm sorry. What did you say?

Seth: She's afraid of seeing you again.

Ryan: Do you mind it? She was through hell because of me. She probably will never forgive me...

Seth: I don't think she blames you for what happened. Maybe she's only as nervous as you are because of seeing you again after such a long time.

Ryan: I wish we could at least be friends again.

Seth: I'm sure it will work out. Just wait and see! Okay, that's it. Hey, do you know what Alyssa did yesterday...

The remaining time Seth told storys about Alyssa and Summer, but Ryan didn't really hear them. He tried to listen but his thoughts always straid to Marissa. When they finished their meal, Ryan paid for it and said good-bye to Seth.

Ryan: I have to work, but I will try to come by, I promised Alyssa. And I'm sorry that I wasn't as attentive as usual.

Seth: _laughing_ Not attentive? I don't think you heard a word of what came after I told you about Marissa.

Ryan: _grinning_ I think, you're right. I'm really sorry. I have to go now, see ya

He hugged Seth und left for his office. But the rest of the day he couldn't concentrate on his work. He always thought about Marissa and that she soon would be near to him in Newport...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Marissa was running around in her appartment, totally muddle-headed. The departure of her flight would be in two hours and she wasn't ready yet! Everytime she thought she packed everything she needed, something came to her mind what she forgot. Oh Damn it, she forgot to take the documents with her when she left the office! She sighed deeply and told herself "You know why you're all mixed up, don't you? You are nervous because you'll probably see him soon. But nevertheless, calm down and get ready!" She got out of her appartment, carried her suitcase downstairs, called a cab and told the driver to drive to the office. When they got there, she told the taxi-driver to wait for her, hurried upstairs and past her astonished secretary and was leaving her office with the needed documents a few seconds later.

She arrived at the airport in time and took seat, being totally exhausted.

After landing she got out of the plane and through the gate and then she saw Summer. "Marissa!" Summer shrieked, throwing her arms around her friend. Marissa giggled and hugged her friend tightly, enjoying finally being able to see her best friend again. "Hey." She said breathlessly after having the wind knocked out of her from Summer's tight embrace.

Summer: _exited_ „I'm so glad to have you here in Newport again!"

Marissa: _smiling_ "Me too, I really missed you."

Summer: Come on, let's get your baggage and then hurry home. Seth is looking forward to see you, too.

Marissa: Sum, you're sure that it's okay when I'm staying with you?

Summer: I'm sure, stop thinking about it and let's get your baggage and get to the car.

A little time later, Seth could hear the car coming up the driveway. He and Alyssa went outside and he embraced Marissa.

Seth: _smiling_ Hey, Marissa, really nice to see you again.

Marissa: Nice to see you, too.

Summer took Alyssa in her arms and said: Honey, do you remember Marissa? Last year we went to New York to visit her.

Alyssa: Of course I remember Marissa, Mommy _(she shook her head, as if she couldn't __believe it that her mom doubted that she would remember Marissa). _Hi, Marissa.

Marissa: Hi Alyssa, you've really grown up.

Alyssa: Sure, I'm already four years old! _(she proudly hold up four fingers)_

Seth: _laughing_ Marissa, let my take your suitcase and let's get inside.

Seth took her suitcase and got inside the house. Summer, Alyssa and Marissa followed him, chatting. Later that evening, after having dinner and laughing a lot, Seth carried Alyssa, who had already fallen asleep on the couch, upstairs to put her to bed. Meanwhile, Summer and Marissa cleared the table and did the dishes.

Summer: Coop, it's great to be able to chat with you. Did you already tell Jake you're moving back to Newport?

Marissa: No, not yet, I haven't seen him for a few days, because he's on a business trip. But there's plenty of time to do it. The new office's opening will be in two months at the earliest, which means I'm going to move not until six weeks.

Summer: So, how long are you going to stay this time?

Marissa: On monday, I'm meeting the man, who's going to do the interior decoration and I will need a few days to look for an appartment. Means, I'm staying for like a week, if it's okay with you.

Summer: Of course it is, you can stay as long as you want to. I'm glad for every day I'm having you around me. Do you have... _She was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell._ It's Kirsten, she wanted to bring me some stuff. Can you answer the door, please? I'm coming soon,too.

Marissa opened the door and there HE was, staring at her...

**Please read and review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Marissa was unable to move and didn't dare to breathe. She had expected to see him again, but she would've never tought it could happen so soon. She couldn't look away and she had a feeling as if there were a whole lot of butterflies in her stomache.

_Marissas thoughts_

_Oh my god, I can't believe that he's standing in front of me right now! He looks better than ever before. But his eyes didn't alter, I still feel like I'm going to drown into them. And the way he looks at me still makes me flutter, nobody else ever made me feel this way. That's exactly the feeling I was missing..._

Ryan stood there, feeling paralysed. He looked at her without being able to say a word. His heart was racing and his whole body seemed to tingle just from the look at her.

_Ryans thoughts_

_I never thought it could be possible, but she's prettier than ever. And her eyes still sparkle like a thousands stars. God, how much I missed her! I would love to draw her to me and just kiss her, but I think she would be very astonished. He smiled contemplativly for the thought of it. Perhaps she wouldn't even take offence at me for doing it,but I think it's no good start for the being-friends-thing..._

They both stood face to face, their eyes locked and you could feel the energy between them. Suddenly, Marissa realized that she hadn't said a word yet and that he was still standing in front of the door. She tried to sound calm and smiled at him.

Marissa: Come in, Summer's in the kitchen.

Ryan answered with a hoarse voice: Thanks. Well, I'm really surprised to see you. I mean, I know that you would come to Newport, Seth told me. But I didn't know, that you would come so soon..._He began to stutter and reddened_... But I, I am, I mean, it's nice to, well, oh dam.n it! _pull yourself together, Idiot! he told himself_ What I wanted to say is, I-I'm glad to see you again...

Marissa: _grinning a little bit_ I'm glad to see you again, too, Ryan. I really missed you. _F, did she really say that?_ Emmm, I mean, I missed all of you, especially Summer, there's no fun in going shopping all by myself and... _Dam.n, you're starting to babble, it would be better to just shu.t up..._ she grew silent.

They smiled at eachother, embarrassed and none of them dared to say anything else.

Fortunately, Summer came out of the kitchen at this moment. She saw Ryan and Marissa standing face to face, both embarassed and with red faces and she couldn't help but laugh.

Summer: Hi Ryan, I didn't expext you to be at the door.

Ryan cleared his throat and tried to get his voice back to normal.

Ryan: I just wanted to come by, I'm on my way home and...

Summer: We're always glad to see you. But Alyssa's gonna be angry that she didn't see you.

Ryan: _smiling_ I promised, that I would come by to visit her. Well, tomorrow's Saturday and I don't need to go to work, so I thought, maybe I could take her to the Zoo?

Summer: Sure, she'll like it. But... _she menaced him for fun with her forefinger_...don't give her as much candies as last time. She had a stomache-ache all evening...

Ryan: _grinning_ Promise. Then I will come by around twelve o'clock to pick her up, okay?

Summer: Okay, I'll tell her, she'll be happy. Don't you want to stay a little? Seth's gonna be downstairs, soon.

Ryan: Thanks, but I need to go home.

Summer: Okay, see you tomorrow.

Ryan: See you tomorrow. Bye, Marissa.

Marissa: Bye...

After Ryan left, Summer turned around to look at Marissa with a widely grin.

Summer: _ironic_ How are you?

Marissa: Summer, I thought, I was about to get a heart-attack when I saw him!I knew it would be awkward, but I couldn't think straight anymore. And I told him I missed him!

Summer: You did WHAT?

Marissa: Yeah, can you believe it? The words slipped out, and then I tried to cover it, but everything I said was absolute nonsens. Something about going shopping, I think. So I grew silent, before saying anything more stupid. But he wasn't doing better. He couldn't get a full sentence out and then he stuttered and reddened. So we both were totally embarassed...

Summer: _laughing_ Well, if things go on like this between you two, Seth and I will have a lot to laugh about at any rate!

Marissa: Haha! Summer, you're such a nerve saw, but I really missed you. It's not the same talking to you on telephone only. _yawns_ I think, this day was very exhausting. Do you mind if I go to bed?

Summer: Of course not, I'm soon going to bed, too. I think being pregnant makes me tired.

Marissa: Night, Summ.

When she went upstairs to the guest-room, she met Seth on the landing.

Marissa: Night, Seth.

Seth: Night, Marissa.

Seth walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Summer's waist.

Seth: Hey Honey. Going to bed? Besides, who had been at the door?

Summer: Ryan

Seth: What did he want? _starts to grin_ Did he see Marissa?

Summer: _grinning _Marissa opened the door. And when I came into the hall after a few minutes, they stood there, staring at each other, both totally embarassed and red-faced. Judging by what Marissa told me later, we missed a very funny situation.

Seth: _laughing_ I wish I would've been there to see it. But now let's go to bed, I'm tired...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Seth had gone to work early. A few years before he started working in a Comic book company and meanwhile, he had become responsible for a series of Comic book editions. He had large success thereby and he really loved his work.

Summer and Marissa sat in the kitchen with Alyssa and chatted when the phone rang. Summer answered it and then turned to Marissa.

Summer: Can you do me a favor? I have to go to the office, something was wrong with one of the supplies. Can you take care of Alyssa?

After graduating at Fashion&Design like Marissa, Summer got a job as a designer and soon had her own collection. After giving birth to Alyssa she decided to work from home, so she rarely had to be at the office. But when something unexpected happened, she was the one to make the decisions.

Marissa: Sure, I'll look after her

Summer: Thanks, it'll be only for a short time.

Shortly after that, Summer drove away to the office and Marissa and Alyssa went upstairs because Alyssa wanted to show Marissa her newest doll. They had played for nearly an hour when Marissa's cell phone rang.

Marissa: Hello?

Summer: It's me. Everything okay?

Marissa: You don't have to worry, we're playing with Alyssa's dolls.

Summer: Maybe I need a little more time to get home. But Ryan's coming by soon, to pick up Alyssa. Can you take care of her until he comes by?

Marissa: No problem. There's nothing I have to do today.

Summer: Thanks, see you later.

Marissa closed her cell phone. She mentally kicked herself in the a$$. So she would see him again, there was no chance to escape from it! _Calm down, everything's gonny be alright! she told herself_. She turned to Alyssa.

Marissa: Your mom was on the phone. She needs to stay at the office, but your uncle Ryan soon will be here, to take you to the zoo.

Alyssa: That's gonna be so much fun. Everything's funny with uncle Ryan. And he always gives me chocolate, Mommy then always grumbles at him.

Marissa: _laughing_ I heard about it.

Alyssa: Do you know uncle Ryan? He's funny and really nice.

Marissa sighed quietly: Yes, I know him. He went to shool with me and your Mom and Dad.

Then the door-bell was ringing and Marissa went downstairs and opened the door.

Marissa: _slightly embarassed_ Hi Ryan.

Ryan: _likewise embarassed_ Hi, I came to pick up Alyssa. Isn't Summer here?

Marissa: No, Summer had to go to the office, so I looked after Alyssa.

Alyssa ran downstairs and towards Ryan.

Alyssa: Uncle Ryan!

Ryan: _smiling_ Hey, sweetie, are you ready ? Get your coat and then we can go, okay?

Ryan zipped Alyssa's coat up to her neck and Alyssa turned to Marissa.

Alyssa: Are you coming with us, Marissa?

Marissa: No, I don't think so, Alyssa.

Alyssa: _disappointed_ Please! Come along, you'll see, it's funny.

Ryan: _quitely embarassed_ Join us. What could be more exiting than one day at the zoo?

Alyssa: Perhaps uncle Ryan's gonna buy you some chocolate, too.

Marissa: _laughing_ Then how can I turn it down? Okay, I'll join you, I'm just going to get my jacket and write a note for summer.

Ryan: _smiling at her _Okay...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After a few minutes of driving the embarassed silence, which had been there before, was gone and especially Alyssa didn't stop to babble happily the whole way to the zoo. She told little funny storys, causing both Marissa and Ryan to laugh. When they arrived at the zoo, they laughed and joked together and both Marissa and Ryan felt at ease like neither of them did for a long time.

Alyssa laughed and hopped back and forth between the two, while they visited the animal enclosures. She particularly loved to watch the seals and she squealed in delight when an attendant made them do little stunts. When Alyssa got hungry they ate a trifle and then walked on to see more animals. When they passed a little shop, Alyssa turned to Ryan giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Alyssa: Uncle Ryan, can you get me some chocolate? Please, I promise, I won't tell mami...

Ryan: _laughing_ You're such a rascal. You know, I can't say no, when you're looking at me like this. Okay, we're coming with you.

Marissa:_ laughing_ Some things never gonna change. A few years ago, you couldn't say no to me, either, when I looked at you this way.

Ryan poked her with his forefinger, smiling at her.

Ryan: _laughing_ Yeah, and you knew that as much as Alyssa does right now. _He threw his __arms up with played dispair._ I'm helpless with feminine cleverness.

Marissa laughed and they entered the little shop. Ryan bought some chocolate for Alyssa and ice-cream for Marissa and him and then they walked on to see the bears. When Alyssa saw that there was a baby-bear in the enclosure, she wanted to stay a little bit longer to look at it. Marissa and Ryan sat down on a bench near her und looked at her, smiling.

Marissa: She's really sweet.

Ryan: She is, but sometimes she can be strenuous, too. Everytime, I take her on a trip like today, I'm exhausted afterwards.

Marissa:_ laughing_ Well, you're growing old

Ryan: Oh, you're in trouble now...

He started to tickle her and when she wound and tried to stop him, her head suddenly was on his lap. He stopped tickling her and just looked at her. She looked up at him and her eyes sparkled. Their eyes locked, Ryan leaned in…Suddenly, they heard Alyssa screaming.

Alyssa: Uncle Ryan!

Both twitched and Ryan cleared his throat.

Ryan: _disappointed_ Sorry.

He stood up and went to look after Alyssa, while Marissa was sitting on the bench and could hardly believe what happened. He almost had kissed her!

Ryan: Hey, sweetie, what's the matter?

Alyssa: _crying_ I dropped my chocolate.

Ryan: _smiling_ No problem, I'm gonna buy you a new one, okay?

Alyssa nodded and they walked to Marissa.

Ryan: Marissa, can you look after her? I'm going to the little shop to buy a new chocolate for Alyssa.

He went to the shop and when he returned with the chocolate, Alyssa was on Marissa's arms and Marissa threw her up and caught her, then threw her up again and Alyssa squealed in delight.Ryan stood still and watched them, smiling. That's what he imagined the last six years. He had been dreaming of him and Marissa playing with their kids in the park...

Alyssa saw Ryan and run to him, Marissa was running after her. He gave Alyssa the chocolate and she laughed, bit off a large piece of chocolate and turned to Ryan and Marissa.

Alyssa: Can we go to see the penguins now?

Ryan: Okay, sweetie, but after seeing the penguins we have to go home. It's late and your mom sure's waiting for us already.

Alyssa: What a pit.y! But can we come by here again? And will Marissa come with us again? You know, she's just as funny and nice as you are.

Marissa started laughing and looked at Ryan, who was smiling at her lovingly.

Ryan: I know.

Alyssa looked back and forth between them and wondered. Adults sometimes were behaving very weird! Her Uncle was staring at Marissa and Marissa was staring back at him and none of them said a word. She took Ryan's hand with her left hand and Marissa's hand with her right hand and dragged them with her to watch the penguins.

On their way back to the car Alyssa got tired, so Ryan took her in his arms and when they arrived at Summer's and Seth's house, the little girl had fallen asleep already. Ryan took her in his arms and carried her upstairs to put her on her bed. Marissa joined Summer in the kitchen and sat down.

Summer: _grinning_ Are you exhausted? By the way, it's very interesting, that you joined Ryan and Alyssa...

Marissa: _embarassed_ Alyssa asked me to…

Summer: _laughing_ Aha, so you only went along to do Alyssa a favor. It had nothing to do with Ryan and that you wanted to be with him. Did you two get along?

Marissa: _laughing slightly embarassed _It was perfect, Summ. We laughed, ate ice-cream, he almost kissed me_... she behaves as if nothing happened..._ and then we went to see the penguins and...

Summer: _exited_ WHAT? He almost kissed you? How, Where, When and why did he only almost kiss you?

Ryan came downstairs and heard Marissa and Summer talking in the kitchen. He drew near and although he was a little ashamed he couldn't help but listen.

Marissa: Yes, it was great. He tickled me so much that my head was lying on his lap and then he leaned in to kiss me, but unfortunately Alyssa called for him at this moment and he went to look after her...

Summer: Oh my God, that's unbelievable! And what happened then?

Marissa: Actually nothing. There was a moment, we looked at each other and he smiled at me lovingly and we couldn't take our eyes off each other. Oh, Summer, it was fantastic! Then we went to see the penguins and after that we went home...

Summer: Until today, I didn't think that you two could make it, but perhaps I was wrong.

Marissa: That would be to good to be true, I dreamed about that for the last six years, Summ. But I don't know if he's feeling the same way I do...

Ryan stood there, smiling and his heart was racing. He had been hoping for the last six years that one day he would be able to show Marissa how much he loved her, but never thought it could be really possible one day. But now, there was a chance to do it. He pretended to just be coming downstairs and entered the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ryan: Hey Summer. Did Marissa tell you what a great day we had with Alyssa? She really made us get a move on.

Sumer: _laughing_ Yes, I can fancy it. Ryan, wanna stay and have dinner with us?

Ryan gladly accepted the invitation, this way, he had every reason to spend more time with Marissa.

Ryan: I would love to, I don't feel like going home anyway.

After Seth came home from work and they had eaten, the four sat together and laughed a lot, when they remembered and chatted about moments from their common Highshool time. It was getting later and later and after yawning several times, Seth stood up.

Seth: I'm sorry, but I'm really tired. I'm going to bed now, I hope you don't mind.

Summer looked from Marissa to Ryan and back again. Then she grinned at Marissa, who tried to stop her by shaking her head, but without being successful.

Summer: _yawning loud_ Well, I'm tired, too. I hope you don't mind, if I'm going to bed, too?

Marissa gave her a I-would-like-to-kill-you-right-now look, but Summer only grinned, stood up and cleared the table. Marissa stood up, too.

Marissa: I'll help you, Summ.

She took two plates and followed Summer to the kitchen.

Marissa: Why did you do that, Summ? Even a blind one would've noticed what had been your intention when you get tired abruptly and then you're yawning so loud, that possibly even Alyssa could have heard you upstairs.

Summer: Come on, don't be such a coward. I just wanted to give you an opportunity to be alone for a while.

Marissa: _sighing_ I know, Summ, but I don't want you to compel him to do it. Perhaps he doesn't want to be alone with me.

Summer: Of course he wants to. The whole evening, he kept his eyes on you. Just believe me, okay Coop? Oh, and I want to hear every detail of what happened. Have fun...

With these words said she left the kitchen, still smiling.

In the meantime, Ryan was still sitting in the livingroom by himself. Of course he hadrecognized what Summer had been doing. He had to laugh quietly, when he remembered the look Marissa gave Summer. He had noticed that she was very embarassed about the whole thing...

Summer: _smiling_ Night, Ryan.

Ryan turned to see Summer going upstairs.

Ryan: _smiling_ Night, Summer.

Marissa came back into the livingroom, smiling embarassed.

Ryan: I think I should leave now. It's late and you sure are tired, too?

Marissa: To tell the truth, I'm not tired at all. You?

Ryan: No, me neither. What do you think about taking a walk?

Marissa: _smiling_ I would love to.

Ryan and Marissa walked through the streets and talked. Both of them enjoyed the feeling of having the other one nearby again.

Marissa: _grinning_ Do you think Alyssa will tell Summer, that you gave her the chocolate?

Ryan: _laughing_ I hope she doesn't. Otherwise, I'm in trouble. But I can't resist her charme. She's way to cute...

Marissa: _laughing_ Yes, she is. And she nearly idolizes you.

Ryan: _grinning_ Yes, maybe. But she is also enthusastic about you _...he added quietly... _and I know why.

He looked at her lovingly and Marissa smiled, slightly embarassed.

Marissa: Thanks. I love little children. I always thought that when I would be my age perhaps I would have a kid myself, but _...she sighed..._ seems that it was not meant to be. I don't complain, I've a great job and good friends, but sometimes...

Ryan: _quietly_ ...that's not enough to make you happy. I know that feeling. I've got the job I always dreamed of and a great family who really loves me but nevertheless...

Marissa:… you're feeling lonely sometimes.

Ryan looked at her and smiled. She always had been the only one who knew how he was feeling because with her, he never felt a need to dissemble. He knew she loved him, despite his weak points. And this unity, which he still felt this time when one ended the other one's sentences, he had never found with any other woman.

In the meantime, they had covered a considerable distance and were walking at the promenade. She smiled at him.

Marissa: Come on, let's go to the beach, okay? I really missed the beach.

Before Ryan knew what happened, Marissa was running across the beach and she was laughing.

She called: Come on, Ryan!

Ryan couldn't help but laugh, ran after her and caught up with her.

Ryan: _grinning_ You're crazy, do you know that?

Marissa: _laughing_ Yes, I know, but... Hey, I think this was a raindrop.

Ryan: I don't think so, it hardly ever rains in Newport.

Before he could finish his sentence, it abruptly started pouring with rain and before long both of them were wet through. Ryan took Marissa's hand and they ran to a lifeguard stand. When they got there, they tried to shelter themselves at least a little from the downpour, but were nearly unsuccessful. They sat down on the ground side by side. Marissa was totally soaked and looked like a drowned rat. She was looking so incredulously, Ryan couldn't help but laugh.

Marissa: _laughing_ What? Why are you laughing? Do I look so bad? It's not your greatest look also, Mister!

Ryan: _laughing_ No, you look great. You look exactly like the day of our first Date, after I had thrown you into the pool.

Marissa: _smirking_ Well, properly speaking it had been our second Date, on our first Date you had let me down.

Ryan: _grinning_ I'm gonna hear that for the rest of my life, don't I? Oh come on, I made up for it, didn't I?

Marissa: _smiling_ Yes, I have to admit, our second Date had been nearly perfect.

Ryan: _with played indignation_ Hey, what do you mean by only nearly perfect?

Marissa:_ smiling_ Well, if Seth hadn't called...

Ryan: _smiling_ Yes, I remember. I was about to kiss you und I knew that you've been waiting for me to do it when the phone rang. Oh God, I could have killed Seth for calling. You were looking fabulous _...starts to grin..._ dry as well as wet.

Marissa: _giggling_ You're extremely imaginary, why do you think that I waited for you to kiss me?

Ryan playingly poked her with his forefinger.

Ryan: _grinning_ I sensed it, so don't try to deny it. You couldn't resist me. _He laughed_

Marissa: _laughing_ You must have imagined that. I was just trying to be polite.

Ryan laughed and started to tickle her.

Ryan: Come on, admit it...

Marissa wound herself of laughter, shaking her head. Ryan continued tickling her and Marissa slid to the side. Ryan bended over her and and continued tickling. Marissa was shaking her head again.

Marissa: _laughing_ Ryan, please, please, stop tickling me

Ryan: _laughing_ Admit it...

…he said and continued to tickle her, meanwhile he was above her. Marissa was gasping with laughs.

Marissa: Ok, ok, I admit it. Yes, I waited for you to kiss me.

Ryan stopped tickling her, grinning satisfied and looked down at her. His looking was getting soft and his eyes seemed to take in every detail of Marissa's face. Marissa looked at him, feeling her heart start to race and then Ryan moved his head down and she could feel his breath on her face. When his lips were only millimetres from hers, she closed her eyes and when their lips met both of them felt like the world was standing still. He tenderly kissed her and then the kiss deepened, their tongues slowly moving into each others mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, so he was laying on the ground with her. Neither of them recognized the rain pouring down on them anymore, they only felt the presence of each other and the warmth of their bodies.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, I loved reading them, they really make my day. I hope you liked that chapter, tell me what you think about it and leave a review ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the lack of updates lately. My computer hated me and I couldn't get online. Thanks for your reviews, they really made my day(s). Enjoy...**

**Chapter 10**

Ryan woke up and smiled when he saw Marissa, who laid sleeping in his arms. After all these years, when he had missed her so much, he could hardly believe that he was having her with him. The last night had been so amazing that Ryan wouldn't be surprised, if hewould haverecognized it had only been a dream after waking up. He smiled when he remembered how he had tickled and then kissed her. Having her in his arms was the best feelinghe had felt for a long time. They had kissed at the beach for a long time until they felt cold. He had stood up and pulled her up with him and then she had been going with him to his house like a matter of course. On the way, they had kissed constantly and they had hardly entered his house when they continued to kiss, making their way to the livingroom, where they ended up laying on the couch, still kissing. Some time or another they had fallen asleep there.

Marissa woke up and when she raised her head, she looked into a beautiful pair of crytalblue eyes, looking at her lovingly. Then the last night really hadn't been a dream...

Marissa: _smiling_ Morning

Ryan: _smiling_ Morning

Marissa: Wow, I can't believe that I'm waking up in your arms...

Ryan: I know, when I woke up I first thought thatI still would be dreaming.

Ryan looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She looked incredibly sexy, still drowsy, her hair messed up and her lips were slightly swollen from their kisses.

Ryan: You're so beautiful.

Marissa: Thanks. You don't look that bad, either.

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, but he held her tight, pulled her closer and kissed her. He placed his lips on hers, soft but strong though. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his tongue meeting hers, causing a shiver going trough her spine. Suddenly the phone rang. Ryan continued to kiss her, only whispering into her mouth "The answering machine can get it". Sie heard a woman's voice and felt his whole body stiffen.

Lily: Ryan? It's me, Lily. I thought you'd come by. Okay Darling, I'm going to call your office, you're probably at work. Bye...

Ryan sighed. That was the last thing he needed. Marissa got loose and looked at him. He looked her straight in the eye and tried to smile encouragely.

Ryan: Don't think about her, I'm going to clear it up.

Marissa: Your girlfriend?

Ryan: Sort of...

Marissa: Oh, okay.

Ryan: Hey, don't care about it, she means nothing to me…

He put his arms around her neck and kissed her softly. Then it came to his mind.

Ryan: What about you? Is somebody waiting for you in NY?

Marissa: Sort of. But that's also nothing important. When I'm in NY next week, I'm going to see him and I wanted to break up anyway.

Ryan: _half-smiling_ Okay come on, we shouldn't let this morning get spoiled. I have to go to work, because today I've got a meeting, but what about Dinner later? _...He smiled seductivly... _And the rest of the day we can spend on the couch.

Marissa:_ laughing_ Sounds great, especially the couch part. Are you going to pick me up at Seth and Summer's? I have to take a shower and besides, Summer for sure's waiting for me already to hear what happened, after she tried to play the matchmaker...

Ryan: _laughing_ I wish you could've seen the look on your face, when Summer said that she was tired...

Marissa: _laughing embarassed_ I knew that you noticed what was going on.

Ryan: _laughing_ Everybody would've noticed. But the look you shot her was delightful.

Marissa: I tried to stop her when I became aware of what she was about to do, but without success.

Ryan: _grinning_ You know Summer, when she decides to do something, there's nothing you can do against it. But this time I'm grateful...

Marissa smiled, leaned in and kissed him. Then she stood up.

Marissa: Get up, you have to go to your office, The sooner you get there, the sooner we'll see each other again...

Summer was in the kitchen, when she saw a car coming up the driveway. She saw Ryan saying something to Marissa, then he kissed her and she got out of the car.

Marissa had hardly entered the house when Summer stood in front of her, grinning widely.

Summer: Morning. How are you? What happened?

Marissa: _doing the innocent_ Oh, we were taking a walk.

Summer: Ahh, taking a walk. All night long? Come on, you know I'm dying of curiosity, so tell me!

Marissa couldn't help but laugh and told her with a few words what happened.

Summer: _exited_ I told you, all you needed was some time alone. Oh Coop, I'm so happy for you two! _She embraced Marissa, radiant with joy._

Marissa: But there was something.This morning, his girlfriend called, I think her name's Lily.

Summer: Oh God, I wouldn't refer to Lily as his girlfriend. She rather is a burdock and a pain in his neck he couldn't get rid of. You really don't have to worry about her._ ... She considered a moment…_ What about Jake now?

Marissa: _sighing_ He'll return from his businesstrip in two days and then he'll call me for sure. But I think, I should wait to break up with him, until I'm back in NY. It wouldn't be fair to break up on the phone. What do you think?

Summer: No, you're right. You should tell him in person. Does Ryan know about him?

Marissa: Yes, he asked me if there's somebody in NY and I told him. Summ, I can't believe I can be with Ryan again. The last night was amazing. _She smiled_ Okay, I need to take a shower. Ryan's coming by later to pick me up.

Summer looked at her best friend, hurrying upstairs totally exited and smiled. She really was happy that the two got another chance to be happy together again.

**I hope you liked it, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is the first of many chapters of this story that were rated M for sexual content and that's why at first I changed the story's rating to M, too. But after I got emails from readers who told me that they are sad because they can't read my story anymore because they aren't 18 years old yet, I decided to edit my posts and change the story's rating back to T. For those of you, who want to read the unedited versions of those posts I'll post them seperately, just click on my penname and on 'unedited chapters..." (I can't put the direct link here, I don't know why). There will be more of those chapters I'll have to edit soon. What can I say? I have a twisted mind LOL**

**Chapter 11**

Marissa stood in front of the miror and hoped, that Ryan would like how she looked. She was wearing a classy black dress with spaghetti straps, witch accented every curve of her body, with a deep V neckline, showing her cleavage. Her hair framed her face in light waves. When her cellphone rang, she flipped it open and smiled when she heard Ryan's voice.

Ryan: It's me. I need a few more minutes longer as planned, but I'm going off immediately, okay? I briefly have to settle something.

Marissa: _smiling_ No problem, see you soon. I'm looking forward to it...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan put the receiver down und turned around to face Lily, sighing.

Ryan: _slightly angry_ I told you not to always just come to my office...

Lily: _sulking_ Well, You didn't call me back. I left a dozen messages on your answering machine, the last one this morning.

Ryan: I know...

Lily: _shrill_ Does that mean, that you've been at home and didn't answer my call?

Ryan thought about telling her about Marissa but decided against it. It made no sense and was none of her business at all.

Ryan: Listen Lily, I told you a thousand times, that what we have isn't a serious relationship and to tell the truth, I think, that we should stop seeing each other.

Lily: _whining_ What? You want to break up with me? Why? Did I do something wrong? I can alter…

Ryan: No, I made my decision and there's nothing you can do to change it, I'm sorry.

Lily: _now aggressive_ Ahh, now I understand. You just wanted me to have fun. When you wantend to have sex, I was good enough! And I thought, you and I could have a future together. _She started to cry._

Ryan swallowed hard at the thought of that and choose to not reply to it.He looked at his watch and sighed. Marissa now certainly was waiting for him and there was nothing he wanted more than to be with her finally. Lily looked at him in a suspicious way.

Lily: Do you have an appointment? You're looking at your watch and it seems like you're in hurry. Do you have a date with an other woman? Yes? Did you even cheat on me already?

Ryan:_ angry_ Stop it now, that's really enough. Yes, I've got an appointment and you know that because you heard me talking on the phone. If there's an other woman is no business of yours. And I never fooled you, so don't behave as if I had promised to love you for the rest of my life. Strictly speaking, I haven't told you that I love you once. I'm sorry, I truly never meant to hurt you. But now, you have to go, I'm already late, take care of yourself, Bye...

With these words said he pushed her out of his office, took his keys and took the elevator down to the underground car park, where he got in his car and drove away with full speed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa went downstairs and joined Summer in the livingroom. She sat down on the couch and sighed. Summer looked up from the magazine she had been reading.

Summer: What's the matter? I thought Ryan wanted to pick you up?

Marissa: Yes, he called 45 minutes ago and said, he would need only a few minutes to settle something, but briefly would be going off.

Summer: He's likely to come soon.

Marissa: Sure. I'm really exited, I feel like being a teenager again. Can you imagine?

They heard a car coming up the driveway and the slamming of a car's door. Then the doorbell rang. Marissa and Summer stood up.

Marissa: _exited_ Summ, how do I look? Do you think he'll like it?

Summer: _smiling_ You look great. Don't worry, Ryan's gonna love it...

Marissa opened the door. Ryan smiled at her.

Ryan: Wow, you look terrific. I'm sorry to be late, there had been some kind of nuisance at the office

Marissa: _smiling_ Never mind…

Ryan: Wanna go? _…He saw Summer, who stood in the doorway of the livingroom, watching both of them, smiling..._ Hi, Summer.

Summer: Hi Ryan. _She went over and hugged him shortly._ Okay, have fun, Bye!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Marissa sat face to face at the table at the restaurant. They just finished their meal when the waiter came to their table.

Waiter: Can I get you anything else? A dessert?

Marissa: Not for me, thank you, I don't think I can eat more.

Ryan: _to Marissa_ You should try the chocolate pie, it's really great here.

Marissa: _smiling_ Okay, if you'll help me eating it.

Ryan: _to Waiter_ One piece of the chocolate pie, please.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime Seth and Summer were sitting at the kitchens table and looked at each other as if they couldn't believe what was going on. Lily was sitting in front of them, crying. Seth looked at Summer, being pissed off. Alyssa was at a friends and he had been looking forward to be alone with Summer for the whole afternoon.

Lily: …And then he just broke up with me.

Seth: _slightly nerved_ Well, your relationship hadn't been that serious...

Lily: Yes, it was! I don't know what happened. Do you know what's the matter with Ryan?

Summer: _tries to stay friendly_ I think, it would be the best for you to move on. Forget about Ryan. I'm sure you'll find someone else, someone who truly loves you...

Lily: _still crying_ But I don't want anyone else, I want Ryan. I'm gonna go to his office tomorrow to speak to him again.

Seth: _tries to get rid of her_ That's a good idea, just do that. Listen Lily, Summer and I are going to meet with some friends and have to leave soon. I'm sorry, that we don't have more time for you.

Lily: I don't mind. Thanks for listening to me. _…She stood up and embraced Summer…_ It's really great to have a best friend like you.

Behind her back Seth tried hard not to laugh when he saw Summer grimacing. Summer got loose of the embrace and when she closed the door behind Lily, she turned to look at Seth, grinning.

Summer: We're going to meet some friends, huh? You know, Ryan will strangle you, if Lily really shows up at his office. Why did you tell her it's a good idea to do it?

Seth: I simply tried to get her out of our house. Alyssa is at Cassy's and we are alone and there are a thousand things I would prefer to do than listening to Lily.

He smiled at Summer, kissed her, took her in his arms and carried her upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the waiter brought the pie, Marissa laughed.

Marissa: Did you really think that I could eat this collossal piece of pie on my own?

Ryan: Try it

She took a piece of pie with her fork.

Marissa: Hmm, you were right, it's good. Take some...

She took another piece and held out the fork to Ryan.

Ryan looked at her and took the pie. Then he slid over the bench until he was sitting next to her and took the fork from her hand. He took a piece of pie and held it out to her. She looked at him, smiled and took it. Then he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, but she deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and slipping her tongue into his mouth. He gladly accepted and they kissed until they heard a waiter clearing his throat audible.

Ryan: _grinning_ I think, we should leave before they let us get arrested. _...Turns to the waiter..._ The check, please.

He paid and they drove to his house. He got out the car, surrounded it, opened the door at her side and held out his hand. Marissa smiled at him, took his hand and got out. She stood in front of him and kissed him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and Ryan pulled his arms around her waist. After a few minutes he got loose and whispered "Come on, let's get inside." He opened the front-door, drew her to him and continued kissing her. He kicked the door to close it and they made their way to the couch, still kissing. Ryan let himself fall onto the couch taking Marissa with him so she was laying on top of him. His tongue massaged hers while his hands stroke her back. He moved his left hand down the side of her breast and stroked her through the fabric of her dress. Marissa let out a soft moan and Ryan tried to flip her over to lay on top of her, but they nearly fell off the couch. He cursed, stood up, took her on his arms and carried her upstairs into his room where he laid her down on his bed. He leaned in and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down so he was laying on top of her. His hand stroke her face, her neck and made it's way down... (**edited for T-rating)  
**

Suddenly the door bell rang. They lifted themselves up.

Marissa: Are you expecting somebody?

Ryan: No, don't attend to it. Who ever is out there, he'll leave if we don't open the door. _He kissed her._

Then he heard Lily, who changed her mind and decided to talk to him immediately, yelling in front of the door.

Lily: Ryan! Ryan!!! I know, you're at home, your car is here. So open the door, damn it!

Ryan sighed. That couldn't be true!

Ryan: She will leave, you'll see.

He kissed Marissa, when they heard rumbling from the livingroom.

Marissa: Seems like she's inside the house

Ryan: How could she get in? I'm going to check it. _...He looked at Marissa and smiled..._ And you, don't move, I'll be right back.

Ryan stood up, put his wifebeater back on and went to the stairs. He looked down and there was Lily, standing in the middle of his livingroom. Ryan went downstairs.

Ryan: _angry_ How did you get in my house?

Lily: Well, a few weeks ago I took your keys and got them duplicated.

Ryan: WHAT? You are totally crazy now, aren't you? How could you dare?

Lily: I want to talk to you and you didn't open the door.

Ryan: Because I don't want to talk to you. I told you everything you need to know. Now make yourself scarce!

Lily: No, I won't. Seth also told me to try and talk to you.

Ryan made a mental note for himself to kill Seth.

Ryan: How were you able to talk to Seth? Have you been at their house?

Lily: Yeah, I was at their house and talked to Summer and Seth.

Ryan: _now raging_ How dare you! Let me and my family alone, do you get me? _...He pushed her out of the door.._. And now leave and don't even think about coming near my house, my office or my family ever again, do you understand? I swear, if I'll ever see you again, I'll call the police. Oh, and you can keep the key, I'm going to change my locks this very day. Who knows how many keys you made...

He slammed the door and closed the safety-chain, totally in a rage. He heard a little laugh and when he looked up, he saw Marissa, wrapped in a sheet, standing on the landing.

Ryan: _half-smiling_ Haha! You think it's funny, huh?

Marissa: _grinning_ Yeah, pretty funny. You're really sexy, when you're getting angry.

Ryan: Well, how can I not be angry? First, she get's on my nerves at my office and then she yells at my door and breaks into my house. _...He became aware of what she said and started to grin... _Oh, I'm sexy, when I'm angry?

He went upstairs, looked at her and put his arms around her waist.

Ryan: Hey, you didn't put your dress back on, did you?

Marissa: _smiles seductively_ Then why would I use this sheets?

Ryan laughed, took her on his arms and carried her back in his room. He layed Marissa down on the bed and threw the sheets onto the floor. (**the next part I had to edit :D)**

Later, there were laying next to each other, their breathing slowly getting back to normal. Marissa's head laying on his chest, Ryan stroke her hair, until he noticed she fell asleep. He smiled and reached for the nightstand, clicking the light off. A few minutes later he was asleep, too.

**I hope you liked it, please leave a review**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: This is just a short chapter but the next one will be up tomorrow. Enjoy..._**  
**

**Chapter 12**

Marissa woke up and felt Ryan's strong arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. She looked at him and smiled when she remembered the last night. He was still sleeping, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and let herself out of his grip, then stood up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She made some coffee, toasted 2 Bagels and smeared some cream cheese on them. She put the bagels and two cups with coffee on a tray and returned upstairs.She put the tray down on a little table and went across the bed.

Marissa: Hey, sleepy head.

She softly kissed him and suddenly felt his hands reaching for her waist and pulling her down onto him. She laughed.

Marissa: I thought you're still asleep.

Ryan: I woke up and was all alone in the bed. _...He looked at Marissa, who hadn't put any clothes on and was naked... _What a nice way to wake up.

Marissa:_smiling_ I made us some breakfast.

She tried to stand up, but Ryan held her back.

Ryan:_seductively_ Later, right now I'm not that hungry...

She giggled.

Two hours later, they laid side by side, panting.

Marissa: _smirking_ If you don't stop this, you'll never get rid of me.

Ryan: I don't want to. I love you.

Marissa: I love you, too. And I never stopped loving you.

Ryan:_now serious_ Then why did you leave six years ago?

Marissa bit on her bottom lip. She knew that this question would come some day, but nevertheless wasn't prepared for it. She sighed and looked down.

Marissa:_ quietly_ How could I've stayed? I killed your brother. And I saw that you were not able to look at me anymore. So I moved to New York, because I knew that it would make it easier for you, if you didn't have to see me every day.

Ryan:_sad_ You thought, I did blame you for the death of Trey? Listen to me, _...he lifted up her chin, so she couldn't look away..._ if somebody's to blame about Trey's death, it's me. _... She gave him a surprised look..._ Yeah, it's me, because I asked you to spend some time with Trey, when I was in Miami with Sandy and Seth and later, I assumed that you hooked up with him. And after I heard the truth, I didn't went to talk to you but instead went to Trey. And you had to shoot him to save me. I certainly didn't blame you at any time, but I hadn't been able to look at you anymore, because I knew that your life turned into hell because of me. And when you moved to NY, I thought you couldn't bear being near me anymore...

Marissa: I should've told you what had happened, but I didn't know how. I was afraid that you would freak out and I hadn't wanted to destroy your relationship with Trey. But if I would've told you the truth, none of it would've happened and your brother would still be alive.

Ryan: It hasn't been your fault, it was his. And I'm still grateful, that you shot Trey, because by killing him you saved MY life. The last six years I've been sure that you would hate me forever for everything what happened.

Marissa: I could never hate you, I love you and I always did. I often thought of you and wondered if you're married, having kids and being happy, leaving me only as a remembrance of the past and it made me sad, because I would never be able to get over you...

Ryan: I felt the same way about you. The thought of you being married with children nearly killed me. We should've talked about everything back then, we could have saved us a lot of time and pain...

Marissa: Yes, that would've been better. If I think about that we wasted six years because we were not able to talk to each other... But that has always been a problem, hasn't it? Even at the beginning of our relationship, things would've been easier if we would've been sincere.

Ryan: We could've avoided many problems for sure.

Marissa: So let's don't make the same mistake again and let's be sincere from now on. Because I couldn't stand loosing you again...

Ryan: Believe me, that's never going to happen, I won't let you leave again. By the way, if we want to be sincere from now on: Do you want to know what I want to do right now?

He smiled and kissed her. Marissa couldn't help but laugh.

Marissa: I like being sincere with each other...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I bet you never thought that I would update this story ever again, right? Well, yesterday I suddenly had the urge to continue writing, don't ask me why. And I realized that I have more than 50 chapters that I finished writing but never posted. So here it goes, I'll continue posting my story here. Reading that chapter through I also realized that my english wasn't the best when I started writing that story and I really thought about re-writing all of the chapters. But that would be too much and that's why I won't do that and instead ask you to be kind. Remember that I'm from germany and that I only had a few years of english in shool when I started with this story. You will see that it get's better with every chapter. So just hang in there ;) Read and review...

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Marissa was laying in bed with her head on Ryan's chest and enjoyed the feeling of his arms, wrapped around her.

Marissa: I think I have to get up now.

Ryan: No, please stay in bed...

Marissa: In two hours I'm going to meet the man who's going to do the interior decoration of the new office. And after that I wanted to go to see my mom, she doesn't know yet I'm in Newport and that I'm moving back for good. And you have to go to work, don't you?

Ryan: _grinning_ I told my secretary, I'm going to work at home today and tomorrow, but right now I would prefer... _...He stroked her stomach and his hand approached her breast. Marissa giggled and pushed his hand away..._

Marissa: No way, Mister. I have to get up now and I know where this is leading to...

Ryan: That's not my fault. You're to beautiful to resist.

Marissa: _smiling_ That's sweet. What do you think _... gives him a little kiss…_ if I'm getting up now _…kisses him again…_ then going to Seth and Summer's _… kisses him again…_ then meeting the interior decorator _...kisses him again..._ and then coming back here? _..kisses him again..._ I can go to see my mom tomorrow.

Ryan: Why do you have to go to Seth and Summer's first?

Marissa: I've got no clothes to change here and besides, it's a little impolite to not show up there, while they let me stay at their house.

Ryan: Okay, I'm coming with you, then I can spend a little more time with you. And besides I've got a bone to pick with Seth, because he told Lily to talk to me.

Marissa: _laughing_ Don't be too harsh with him, you know him. And besides, it was entertaining. I've never seen you this angry before.

Ryan: I was right getting angry, wasn't I? Oh, I have to remember calling somebody to change the locks. Otherwise, we might have an unannounced visitor soon again...

Marissa liked the way he said „WE might have a visitor". It sounded nice, when he included her in his life like a matter of course, like she was living with him. She smiled, leaned in and kissed him.

Marissa: Come on, let's get up.

* * *

When they arrived at the front-door, they heard Summer yelling at Seth „Just leave me alone". Marissa looked at Ryan questioningly, who shrugged his shoulders and sighed..

Ryan: Let's see what he did this time.

Marissa laughed and opened the door. At this moment, they heard loud clatters and Seth's voice "You are crazy now, aren't you?" and Summer yelled " Be happy that I didn't throw it at your head". Marissa looked at Ryan and they went into the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen they couldn't believe it. Everywhere were broken pieces of the vase that Summer had obviously thrown at Seth and it looked like some plates had to share the vase's fate likewise. Summer turned around to Ryan and Marissa, when she noticed that they had company.

Summer: _crying,_ _to Marissa _Take an advice and don't marry at any time. _With that she ran out of the kitchen and upstairs_

Seth: Summer! Oh Damn it!

Marissa: _to Ryan_ Okay, I'm going to talk to her. You talk to Seth.

She went upstairs to Seth and Summer's bedroom and knocked.

Summer: _crying_ Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you!

Marissa: Summ, it's me.

Summer: _tearful_ Come in.

Marissa opened the door and saw Summer, lying on the bed and weeping. She sat down beside her and stroke her hair.

Marissa: Shhh, it's okay…

Summer sat up and Marissa wrapped her arms around her and consoled her. After a while, Summer had calmed down.

Marissa: What's the matter? I never saw you two like that.

Summer: _weeping silently_ He doesn't love me anymore.

Marissa: Summer, Seth is mad about you.

Summer: He said I'm fat.

Marissa: Come on, I don't think, Seth meant it. Tell me what happened...

* * *

Seth and Ryan were sitting at the kitchen-table. Seth ran his hands trough his hair and sighed.

Ryan: Dude, what did you do?

Seth: I really don't know.

Ryan: Come on, something happened, because I've never seen Summer freaking out that way.

Think about it. What could it've been?

Seth: I really don't know. Ok, we watched a movie. And Summer asked me if I took a fancy to this one woman. And I said yes _...he raised his head, grinning, and looked at Ryan..._ you know, she really looked marvellous. And then Summer told me that she liked the dress that this woman was wearing and that she bought a similar dress a week ago. And she went upstairs and brought it down and when she showed me the dress, I said that I really liked it but that I don't think it would fit her. And she said that she bought it to wear it after delivery. And I said that she has to wait a long while to wear it, because she put on so much weight and that I don't know if she's ever going to be as slim as she was before the pregnancy. And she started to cry and then yelled at me. _...he sighed..._ I really don't know what happened...

Ryan: _trying hard not to laugh_ Ok, first you told your wife, that she's to voluminous to fit into this dress. Then you told her, that she put on to much weight and as if that wouldn't be enough, you told her that she'll probably never be as slim as she was. What is going on in your head? _...getting a little sarcastic..._You know, pregnant women are touchy when you tell them they are fat. No wait, not only pregnant women are, no woman likes to hear that...

Seth: But I know, that she's only this voluminous because of the pregnancy. And I still think she's very beautiful, actually, I think she's more beautiful than before. You know, she's like…glowing and her skin is so soft and...

Ryan: _puts his hands up_ Ok, I don't want to hear any details.

Seth: _grinning_ Sorry. I just think she's always beautiful and she should know that.

Ryan: No, you have to tell her, again and again. And even more when she's pregnant. She's grumbling that she's going to be fatter and fatter every day since she became pregnant.

Ryan laughed when he remembered Summer's words a few weeks before. She had tried to close her coat , but it was to tight to do it. She had turned to Seth furiously and said "I'm fat and that's yor fault. I swear Cohen, if you ever touch me again, I'm going to break your neck." A few minutes later she had calmed down of course. Summer had a change of mood often when she was pregnant, just like when she was pregnant with Alyssa.

Ryan: And when you tell her she's fat, that doesn't really help, but makes her probably think you don't think she's attractive anymore.

Seth: _sighing_ I'll try to talk to her. Just wait til your married to Marissa and she'll be pregnant for the first time, then you'll see...

Ryan: We're not that far yet. We just got together again, but when it comes to it, I sure will not tell her that she's fat. By the way, talking about me and Marissa, do you know who interrupted us yesterday? _...Seth looked at him questioningly..._ Lily. First she yelled in front of the door and then suddenly was standing in my living-room. Why did you tell this lunatic to come to my house to talk to me?

Seth: Hey, she was sitting in our kitchen, crying and said that she wanted to go to your office to talk to you again and I just wanted to get rid of her, so I told her that it was a good idea. She wasn't about to leave and all along lamented over you and that she didn't want anyone else but you. What do you do with the ladies, huh? Even if you dumb them, they're crazy for you. _...he starts grinning widely..._ You know, before she left, she embraced Summer and said that she's glad to have Summer as her best friend. You should've seen the look of Summer's face.

Ryan couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Summer and her new "best friend" Lily.

Seth: Oh, but tell me, you said Lily interrupted you? At what? What did you do with Marissa?

Ryan shot him a look: Seth!

Seth: oh come on, just tell me a little about it. We noticed that Marissa wasn't here tonight, so that gave us the idea that you two...

Ryan: You shouldn't think about OUR sex life, but try to save your's.

Seth: _triumphantly_ Aha! Sex life, huh? Ok, tell me, you don't have to get into details…

Ryan: Seth! Stop it...

Seth: Ok, I see that I'm not going to hear anything about it. But answer one question: Wasn't it awkward being together with Marissa after such a long time? And you know what I mean by saying "being together", right?

Ryan couldn't help but laugh: Seth! Ok... no, it wasn't awkward. And besides we never had sex before.

Seth: How was it?

Ryan: Stop it now, Seth! I'm not going to talk to you about it. Just go to see your wife and apologize for what you said...

* * *

Summer: _still tearful_ … and then I threw a vase at Seth and that was the moment when you and Ryan entered the kitchen.

Marissa: Summ, you know Seth. He babbles straight ahead without thinking. I'm sure that he loves you and still thinks you're beautiful.

Summer: No, he clearly doesn't. And how could he? Look at me, I'm going to be fatter and fatter and some day, he'll find another woman who isn't fat.

Marissa: Seth would never do that to you. He speaks without thinking, but he loves you and would never cheat on you, I'm sure about that. And you know that I'm right. And you're not fat, you're pregnant. Don't be insecure, you're so beautiful...

Summer: _slightly smiling_ Thanks, Coop._ ...embraces her..._

Marissa: _smiling_ That's what your best friend is for.

Summer: Speaking about best friends. You know, Lily came by yesterday and really was a pain in the neck and when she left, she embraced me and said, she's glad to have me as her best friend. _...she wrinkled her nose..._ Can you imagine that? I mean, I saw her a few times and every time she really was a pain in the neck and then she's saying I'm her best friend. I think this girl is a little nuts.

Marissa: _grinning_ Not only a little. She came by at Ryan's in the evening and she was yelling in front of the door and then she suddenly stood in his living-room. She got his keys duplicated without his knowledge. I don't remember seeing him foaming with rage like that at any time. I'm just glad that we haven't been downstairs anymore, because if she would've seen me, she probably would've totally freaked out...

Summer: Where have you been, if you weren't in the living-room?

Marissa: _smiling_ We have been in the bedroom

Summer: _smirks_ Well, isn't that nice?

Marissa: _laughing_ Stop smirking, Summer.

Summer: Tell me, how was it? I mean, you never slept together before, right?

Marissa: Well, it was worth the wait _... she smiled..._ It was incredible. I didn't know it could be like this.

Summer: But you also slept with Jake, didn't you?

Marissa: But that wasn't the same. It's so different when it's someone you love. It's such a totally different experience._ ...she giggled and blushed..._ I didn't even know how good it could be _she admitted, surprising even herself at how she couldn't keep this in._

Summer: _in approval_ NOW we're talking. Well, it makes sense that it would be different. You're in love with him. That always makes things different. Though I'm not really an expert to that. I never slept with anyone else but Seth. It was always... I didn't want to, because I never really loved anyone else _…she sighed…_ though he sometimes drives me mad.

Marissa: _laughing_ That's part of his charme.

Summer: Yeah, and I always can't be mad at him for a long time _...she laughed..._ But I'm going to keep him in suspence a little, he deserves it.

At this moment, there was a knock at the door and Seth opened the door.

Seth: Can I come in or are there any vases flying around?

Marissa: _laughing_ Come in, Seth. No vases, I promise. I was about to leave anyway.

Marissa stood up and left the room and closed the door. She heard Seth saying to Summer "Oh, come on, sweetie, you know that for me, you are and will always be the most beautiful woman in the world." She shook her head and laughed and went downstairs.

When she entered the kitchen, Ryan looked at her, grinning.

Ryan: It took a while, before he got it why Summer was mad at him.

Marissa: I don't think she was mad, but hurt. She herself thinks she's fat and she's afraid that Seth doesn't think she's attractive anymore and hooks up with another woman.

Ryan: Seth would never cheat on her. He loves Summer and he'll always think she's

beautiful. If I hadn't stopped him, I would've heard more about that than I would like to hear.

Marissa:_ laughing_ Yeah, with Seth talking I can fancy that. And let me guess, he pumped you for imformation?

Ryan: _laughing_ Yeah, he unsuccesfully tried. _...He leaned in and kissed her..._ Well, it's never going to be boring around here. By the way, where's Alyssa? She didn't get that, did she?

Marissa: No, Summer said that she's at Cassy's, next door.

Ryan: When were you supposed to meet the interior decorator?

Marissa looked at her watch.

Marissa: Damn it, I have to be there in thirty minutes and I have to change first. I don't think I can make it on time.

Ryan: I'll drive you. Hurry up and change _…starts to smirk… _I would love to get upstairs with you and keep your company.

Marissa: _laughing_ No way. If you're coming upstairs with me, we'll clearly don't make it in time. _... she kissed him..._ Thanks, I owe you. I'll be back soon.

Marissa ran up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tadaa, here is the next one. Read and Review ;)**

**Chapter 14**

Ryan stopped his car and killed the engine.

Ryan: I told you, we can make it in time. In fact, there are 10 minutes left.

Marissa:_ laughing_ I never changed in only 4 minutes before. As there's a little time left...

She leaned in and kissed him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryan slipped his hand under her shirt and stroke her back, which made her whole body tingle. She snuggled against him and also slipped her hand under his shirt and then stroke his stomach. Ryan got loose, smiled at her and said with a hoarse voice.

Ryan: If we don't stop this now, I'm not going to let you go for the next hours. But what about if I go to the office shortly and then pick you up again?

Marissa: _smiling_ Sounds good, but I wanted to go to the mall later. Well, of course I would be glad, if you come along, but...

Ryan: _groaning_ I knew, there are advantages to be single. No shopping trips, no... _...he smiled at her..._ Ok, there's nothing else.

Marissa: Tonight, I can show you some advantages to not be a single. _She kisses him._

Ryan returned the kiss and mumbled "I'll remind you. _…he stopped kissing her…_ Ok, I'm going to pick you up and then we can go to the mall. What do you want to buy?

Marissa: I'm not sure yet.

Ryan looked at her questioningly and Marissa laughed.

Marissa: I want to buy something for Summer. Something that makes her feel good and beautiful.

Ryan: That's a good idea. _...he considered a moment..._ Hey, when do you have to leave for New York?

Marissa: Are you sick of me already?

Ryan: _laughing_ No, of course not, I'll never be. What do you think about if we let Alyssa stay with us for a few days and we can send Summer and Seth away so they can spend some time alone?

There it was again: "let her stay with US". Marissa smiled and kissed him.

Marissa: You're so cute. _...Ryan grunted something indistinguishable and she laughed..._ but nevertheless very manly. No, I like the idea. I have to be back in New York at the end of next week at the latest. But you know, Summer's not allowed to fly anymore, so we have to think about something near the town.

Ryan: Yeah, you're right, I haven't thought of it. Ok, what do you think about a nice hotel near the town. We could book a suite for them over the weekend and we can use the company's car with a driver to pick them up.

Marissa: I knew that there are reasons for me to love you. _She kissed him._

Ryan: Well, if that's everything I have do to impress you, I'll have an easy life...

Marissa laughed and gave him a quick kiss, then got out of the car.

Marissa: I think I'm going to need 30 minutes, ok?

Ryan: Alright, I'll be here by then.

Ryan drove away and Marissa entered the building, to check out her new office and to talk to the interior she left the office 45 minutes later, Ryan's car was already standing there. She got in the car and gave Ryan a quick kiss.

Marissa: I'm sorry, I kept you waiting.

Ryan: I don't mind. Besides, I've been waiting for you for six years, so a few minutes really don't matter.

Marissa smiled lovingly and kissed him.

Marissa: Wow, I was right. You ARE cute. _...she laughed when he made a grimace..._ Ok, I'll stop calling you cute. Come on, "my strong man", let's go to the mall.

Ryan couldn't help but laugh and poked her with his forefinger and she also laughed. They drove away to the mall.

Ryan and Marissa were walking through the mall hand in hand. Marissa was satisfied, she had already bought some little things that Summer would certainly like. The only thing she was still searching for was a nice maternity entered a shop for maternity fashion and Marissa instantly saw a dress, which looked adorable and even a bit sexy and she was sure Summer would love it. A sales clerk approached them.

Sales Clerk: That dress is really nice, isn't it? We just got it, only a few days before. It makes every woman beautiful._...turns to Ryan..._ Though your wife doesn't need it, she's already beautiful enough. So, when's the baby due?

Marissa just was about to say that it wasn't her being pregnant, when Ryan patted her flat stomach, grinning.

Ryan: Oh, we've got enough time left. And yes, she's always beautiful, thank you.

Marissa giggled and went to pay for the dress. Ryan whispered in her ear "Let me pay for it. How would it look like, if I'd let my pregnant wife pay for her dress herself?" She giggled and they paid and went out of the shop. Both of them started to laugh.

Ryan: I just couldn't resist.

He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Marissa wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth. They still kissed when a yell caused them to shoot apart quickly

Voice: Marissa!

They saw Julie storming over to them.

Julie: Marissa! Why are you in Newport? And where's Jake? And what do you do with HIM?

She pointed contemptuously at Ryan. Marissa felt anger building up inside her, but Ryan squeezed her hand as if to say "don't do it, it makes no sense. Calm down, I'm here for you". She tried to smile frantically.

Marissa: I wanted to visit you later anyway. I'm in Newport because I was promoted and I'm going to run the company's new office here in Newport. I will move to Newport in 2 months at the latest. And Jake's in New York and he'll stay there. I'm going to break up with him, as soon as I'm in New York. I should've done it long ago.

Julie: Marissa, are you totally crazy now? You can't break up with Jake. He's such a nice man and you know that his family is one of the wealthiest in New York. Don't give up on your relationship. And especially not because of some trailer trash boy from Chino. _...she turned to Ryan with an obviously fake smile..._ Well Ryan, any knocked up girls lately?

Ryan felt the anger build up inside of him, but tried to control himself and choose to not reply to it. But Marissa was fuming with rage.

Marissa: Mom, stop it! Stop meddling into my life. And stop talking to Ryan this way. He's more worthy of my love than you'll ever be.

Julie stared at her and froze in shock when she saw the bag Marissa was holding in her hand.

Julie: Oh my God, I knew that that _... points to the bag..._ would happen some time. I knew that he would get you into trouble. You let him ruin your life, you...

Marissa stopped her flood of words.

Marissa: Mom, it's enough. Stop it now! _…she stopped a few seconds…_ And just to let you know, we're happy and we're really looking forward to that baby.

Ryan looked at her, first he was astonished but then started to grin. She never said that it was her who was pregnant, but it was obvious that she really enjoyed making Julie think this way.

Marissa: And we have to go now. See ya...

She took Ryan's hand and dragged him with her, Julie still stood rooted to the spot, frozen in shock and stammered "But, but...". Ryan and Marissa went to the parking lot and got into Ryan's car. Marissa turned to look at Ryan, grinning widely.

Marissa: I'm sorry, this time I couldn't resist. Let's get home

Ryan started to laugh when he remembered Julie's facial expression and drove away.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here's chapter 15. Reading that now I'm almost ashamed to put it up here as it is, because my english really sucked when I wrote that. Oh well, I'm too lazy to rewrite everything so here it goes. Read and Review ;)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

When they returned home, Marissa put the shopping-bags on the kitchen counter and turned to Ryan, smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head down on his shoulder. Ryan put his arms around her waist and gave her a little kiss on her nose.

Marissa: _a little serious_ Ryan, I'm sorry for what my mother said to you.

Ryan: Hey, that's okay. You know she hates me and I'm used to it. So stop thinking about it_ ...he starts to grin..._ but if you want to make up for it, there's a way...

Marissa: _laughing_ I think, I should do that. She was really mean, wasn't she?

She leaned in and kissed him lovingly and moved her tongue into his mouth. Then she suddenly stopped kissing him and smiled at him seductively.

Marissa: I think, you really need a shower, don't you?

Ryan: _grinning_ Yeah, I think, you're right. But I don't feel like taking a shower on my own. Perhaps you want to join me?

He didn't wait for her answer, but lifted her up and she put her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, while he carried her upstairs.

Marissa was laying in bed next to Ryan. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him and she snuggled into his body, her breath slowly getting back to normal.

Marissa: That was amazing

Ryan smiled and kissed her, his tongue urged her lips apart and he rolled himself on top of her. He continued kissing her, supporting his weight with his arms. He smirked and kissed her neck and then her earlobes and Marissa couldn't help but laugh.

Marissa: What? You can't be serious...

Ryan smiled at her, answering her not with words, but with a passionate kiss, which she gladly returned.

More than 2 hours later she laid in his arms, both of them exhausted. Marissa smiled at Ryan lovingly and he stroke her hair.

Marissa: You know, when we were together at highshool, I wasn't ready to sleep with you, but when I think about it now, we really missed the fun part.

Ryan laughed and then kissed her lovingly.

Ryan: Strange to say, but when I was with you, I didn't miss the sex part. _...she raised her eyebrows and looked at him smirking and he started to laugh..._ Well, of course I thought about it, I'm a man, _...she laughed..._ but it didn't matter to me that we never slept together. There was so much more to our relationship, that was more important. I love you and I always did from since the first day I laid my eyes on you.

Marissa: I love you, too. _...She softly kissed him and denied herself saying that he was cute..._ but nevertheless we have to get up now

Ryan grunted „way to ruin the mood" and she laughed.

Marissa: Get up! We can't spend the whole day in bed. We wanted to pick up a hotel for Seth and Summer. I would love to say nothing to them about it until the car's in front the door to pick them up, then it would be a real surprise.

Ryan: _sighing_ Ok, I get it. There's no chance to keep you in bed with me, so let's get up._ ...they stood up__, put on their clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen..._ Hey, I just remembered that little hotel near LA, how about that? It's not far away and somebody told me that it's really nice.

Marissa was enthusiastic about it and Ryan called the hotel and booked a suite from Friday to Sunday.

Ryan: Ok, thanks. _...he hung up and turned to Marissa..._ The room's booked. Today's Monday, so if we forgot anything there are 6 days left. Since everything's settled now, how about going back upstairs?

Marissa laughingly shook her head and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

Ryan: Ok, then what about going somewhere to eat. I'm starving.

Marissa: Me too. So let's get something to eat.

Ryan: But I have to be here again in two hours,because the locksmith comes to change the locks.

Marissa: And perhaps we could go to Seth and Summer's after that? You know, I wanted to check if everything's okay after their fight. And I also wanted to talk to Summer.

Ryan: What's the matter?

Marissa: Oh, it's nothing. Come on, let's get to eat something.

Ryan sceptically looked at her, but then decided that she would tell him if something was wrong. He took her hand and they left the house.

After the locksmith had changed every single lock of Ryan's house, they drove to Seth and Summer's. When they arrived and got out of the car, Ryan grinned and turned to Marissa.

Ryan: I can't hear any screaming, I take it as a good sign.

Marissa slightly laughed, took his hand and went to the front-door.

Ryan: _whispered_ Wait

He drew her to him and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Summer had heard a car coming up the driveway and when after a few minutes nobody rang the bell she opened the door. She saw Ryan who had pinned Marissa to the wall, kissing her passionately, his hand was on her stomach under her shirt.

Summer: Ewwwwww!

Ryan and Marissa shot apart quickly and straightened out their clothes.

Marissa: _embarassed_ Hi Summer, we were about to...

Summer: _grinning_ Yeah, I saw what you were about to do.

Ryan: _grinning embarassed_ Just like in highshool, huh?

Summer: _laughing_ Seth's in the livingroom, playing playstation. Feel free to go join him.

Ryan smiled at Marissa lovingly and then turned around and entered the house to join Seth.

Summer turned to Marissa, smirking widely.

Summer: Looks like everything's great between you two.

Marissa: _laughing_ Yes, it is. Stop smirking, Summ.

Summer: I can't. By the way, why did you two disappear this morning?

Marissa: Well, we didn't want to disturb you and Seth and we also were in a hurry.

Summer: _raises her eyebrows_ In a hurry, huh?

Marissa: _giggles_ No, Summ. I had to meet the decorator of the office and Ryan gave me a ride. And then we were , and we met my mom at the mall.

Summer: Oh God, the Dragon Lady?

Marissa: _laughing_ Summ, it's my mother you're talking about.

Summer: I'm sorry, it's a habit. What did your mom say about you moving back to Newport?

Marissa: Well, she saw Ryan and me kissing and she looked like she was about to get a heart- attack. And then she was angry about me breaking up with Jake and we argued because she as always insulted Ryan. _...she skipped the part with the bag of the maternity store, to not ruin the surprise..._ and then we went back home.

Summer: Home, hm?

Marissa: _sighing_ Summ, I wanted to talk to you about it anyway. It's like we're living together, but I properly should look for an appartment. I don't know exactly what to do and he hasn't said anything about it either.

Summer: Why don't you stay with us? I mean, you can tell him that you're moving in with us until you'll find an appartment. That gives both of you a little time to think about it. You can really move in, if you'd like to. I'm glad to have you near me and we have enough spare rooms.

Marissa: Thanks, that would be great. I'm not sure if we would rush everything by living together. We haven't seen eachother for 6 years and we are together for only a few days now. Sure, I spent the last nights at his place, but it's not the same. And I don't want to talk to him about it, because I'm afraid he could freak out and leave. And I'm so glad to be with him together, I don't want to loose him again...

In the livingroom Ryan and Seth were talking about the same subject.

Seth: ...Why don't you just talk to her?

Ryan: I don't want to scare her. We were getting together again only a few days ago. But I'm surely not letting her go again, so it would be the best if she moves in now.

Seth: Wow, I think, I never saw you this insecure before and especially not about a woman_ ...Ryan shot him a look and Seth put his hands up..._ Okay, okay! So, when she's looking for an appartment, why don't you tell her that you'll handle it. And you naturally don't find a nice place for her. That gives you some time.

Ryan: _sighing_ I shouldn't take an advice from you, but that sounds good.

Seth: _with played indignation_ Hey, my advices often are very good, _...starts grinning..._ they just don't work for me most of the time.

Ryan couldn't help but laugh and they continued to play the playstation-game they had been playing before their conversation.

Out of doors, Marissa embraced Summer.

Marissa: Thanks, Summer. And you're sure it's okay with Seth if I'm staying with you?

Summer: I'm sure, he'll be fine with it.

Marissa: _smiling_ Well, if everything will stay the same, I'm most of the time not here anyway.

Summer: What do you two do? I mean, how is it to be with Ryan again? How do you spend your time together? _...Marissa starts smirking and Summer looks at her incredulously..._You also do anything else, don't you?

Marissa: _giggling_ To tell the truth, actually not.

Summer: _giggling_ Wow, I wonder how you're still able to walk. Come on, let's get inside, so you can sit down.

Marissa: _...laughs and slaps her playfully..._ Summer!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I wanted to put a new chapter up every day but somehow life always gets in the way. Oh well...**

**For those of you who hate the script like writing as much as I do by now, don't worry. Ten more chapters and then the things they say will be integrated in the text. I'm not sure how to call it but you probably know what I mean ;)**

**Please read and review...

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

The rest of the week passed by and soon, it was Friday morning. Ryan and Marissa stood up and got dressed. Marissa was exited.

Marissa: In three hours the car will arrive to pick Seth and Summer up. Wait, they'll have to pack up everything they need for the hotel and also everything Alyssa will need for the time she stays with us.

Ryan: I told the driver that he'll have to wait a few minutes perhaps. And we can pack up Alyssa's clothes when they left.

Marissa: That's right. I'll get downstairs to make breakfast, okay?

Ryan: I have to call the locksmith now but I'll soon be downstairs. _He kissed her._

Marissa: Why? Is something wrong?

Ryan: No, everything's okay, but when he changed the locks, he gave me one key only. He said that because they're safety-locks, it'll take a few days to duplicate the keys and I haven't heard anything since then.

Marissa: Then call him, I'll be downstairs. Love you _...she kissed him…_

Ryan: Love you too

Marissa went downstairs and Ryan called the locksmith. When he hung up, he smirked and then went over to his wardrobe and took a little bag out of it and put it into his pocket. Then he went downstairs to the kitchen.

Ryan: Can we go to the locksmith to get the keys before driving to Seth and Summer's? He said that he could send them, but because it's by the way, I told him that I would come by to take them.

Marissa: Sure. Come on, let's eat breakfast and then leave.

They finished their breakfast and then drove to the locksmith's store to get the keys and then to Seth and Summer's. When they arrived, Marissa looked at her watch.

Marissa: Oh God, the car will be here in an hour. I hope they like it.

Ryan: I'm sure they will.

He gave her a little kiss and they rang the door-bell. Summer opened the door and smiled.

Summer: Hey! What are you doing here this early?

Marissa: Oh, we just wanted to come by.

Summer: Come in.

Ryan: Where's Seth?

Summer: He's in the livingroom, feel free to join him.

Ryan went to the livingroom and Summer and Marissa sat down at the kitchen's table.

Summer: I'm feeling stressed and pissed off because of the pregnancy. I really don't know how to bear it 2 more months, so you have to cheer me up. How's it going with Ryan?

* * *

In the meantime Ryan showed Seth the content of the little bag.

Ryan: Do you think it's okay?

Seth: Well, it's sweet, so I think it's okay. Even if she wouldn't move in, she'll need them, right? But looking at it, I have to tell you, you're getting soft...

Ryan shot him a look: It's a little exaggerated, isn't it?

Seth: Don't make it such a big deal. It's only a key, man. Just give it to her. And I'm sure, she'll love it

* * *

Marissa and Summer have chatted for a while when Marissa looked at her watch. She stood up and pulled Summer to the livingroom.

Summer: Hey, what's the matter?

Marissa placed her down on the couch next to Seth and turned to Ryan, smiling.

Marissa: Come on, it was your idea.

Summer: What was his idea? I'm getting a little bit worried.

Ryan: _smiling_ Don't worry. Okay, you have exactly _...he looked at his watch..._ 18 minutes left to pack your suitcases. You two are going on a little trip for three days...

Summer: _astonished_ What do you mean, we're going on a trip? And where are we going to?

Ryan: That's a surprise. We thought that you two were having a lot of stress lately because of the pregnancy and everything and that you need some time alone. We're taking Alyssa with us.

Summer: _laughs and cries at the same time_ Oh my God, that's fantastic! Thank you so much!_ ...she embraced Ryan and Marissa and then turned to Seth..._ Come on, we have to pack up everything.

Seth laughed seeing Summer running upstairs and also embraced Ryan and Marissa to thank them, before running after his wife.

Ryan: _laughing_ Looks like they like it.

He leaned in and kissed Marissa, she put her arms around his neck and he let himself fall onto the couch, taking Marissa with him so she was laying on top of him and they continued to kiss passionately. 15 minutes later they heard Summer and sat up. Ryan laughed when he saw Summer with 3 big suitcases standing on the landing and stood up to help her. He carried the suitcases downstairs

Ryan: _laughing_ Why do you need 3 suitcases? You're only going for three days.

Summer: But I don't know where I'm going to, so I need a dress for every occasion and of course the matching shoes. Seth has Alyssa's suitcase. Right now, she's at Sandy and Kirsten's and she'll stay for this night. She was looking forward to it the whole week, but I called Kirsten already to tell her that you will come by to pick her up tomorrow. She was surprised but happy when she heard about you and Marissa and she asked me to tell you that she'll make dinner tomorrow and that you two should come by at 7 o'clock.

At this moment the door-bell rang and Summer opened the door and handed her suitcases to the driver. She yelled "Cohen, if you're not here in a second, I'm going to leave without you". Seth came downstairs and handed Alyssa's suitcase to Ryan, before he put his bag in the trunk. Seth and Summer embraced Ryan and Marissa again and thanked them and then got in the car. Ryan and Marissa stood there and waved goodbye and then locked the frontdoor and walked over to Ryan's car. Ryan opened the door for her and kissed her lovingly before they got into the car. When they got out of the driveway, neither of them noticed Lily, standing there, fuming with rage...


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's the next part, I hope you like it. I don't really like it to tell the truth. I've written that years ago and it was my first attempt to write a fanfic, that's the only excuse that I have for the bad english and the script-like writing. Please be gentle, it get's better ;)

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Ryan was walking around in circles in the bedroom, talking to himself. "Ok, think about it. What's the best way to give her the key? Seth's right, don't make it such a big deal. But maybe she'll be scared, because everything's going so fast? But she'll need a key anyway, doesn't she? But maybe it's exaggerated?" _He let out a little laugh._ „Really great, you're talking to yourself. That's how far it has gone. Ok, now I know how to do it. She wants to go shopping for some groceries. Tell her, you have to go to the office briefly and then met her at the supermarket. And then you can incidentally tell her, that you left a key for her at the table next to the door. Yeah, that sounds good. " He sat down and took a slip of paper and started to write. At this moment Marissa called for him.

Marissa: Ryan, are you coming? We wanted to do some shopping for groceries, right?

Ryan: Just a second, I'll soon be downstairs.

He wrote a few more words, put the paper in his pocket and went downstairs to the kitchen were Marissa was waiting for him.

Ryan: I forgot some stuff at my office, I'm going over there to get it and then meet you at the supermarket, is that okay?

Marissa: Sure. _...she looked at him sceptically..._ I'm waiting a few minutes and then I'm going over there.

Ryan: Great. I'll be there in like 20 minutes, okay? Oh, and I'm putting some keys for you on the table next to the door, so you can lock up, k? He kissed her and hurried out of the house.

Marissa wondered why Ryan acted so strange, he could've taken her with him. But then she didn't think about it anymore and sat down to write a shopping list. When it was done, she put on her jacket, picked up her bag and walked to the door. On the table next to the door was a slip of paper and a little box. She took the paper and started to read.

Honey,

that's your key from now on. As I want to have you by my side forever, I thought you would need a key on your own. Now you've got a key to the door as well as the key to my heart. Love you, Ryan

Marissa picked the little box from the table and felt the tears running down her cheeks, when she opened it. Inside of it, there was a golden key-pendant (is this the right word? *sigh* I hope so) with a little heart, having a little key-hole in the middle, and a little fitting key. The little heart had been engraved to say "You'll always have the key to my heart, Love you forever".The key to the door clung to the key-pendant. Marissa wiped the tears away, smiled and went out, locking the door.

Marissa stood in front of the supermarket when she saw Ryan's car stopping in the parking lot. Marissa walked to meet him and when she saw the nervous look on his face, she smiled to herself. He got out of his car and she surprised him by crashing her lips against his, giving him a long and loving kiss.

Marissa: I love you. And that's the best gift I ever got.

Ryan: _smiling visibly relieved_ And for me, you're the best gift. I will never let you go again, I hope you know that? _...he kissed her..._ I'm glad you like the pendant, I wasn't sure.

Marissa: Ryan, it's so beautiful. Why should I not like it?

Ryan: I don't know, I just was nervous. I love you and I don't want to do anything, that could make you leave...

Marissa: You don't have to be nervous. I love you and I always will.

Ryan smiled and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They kissed until an elderly lady cleared her throat audible, shook her head disapprovingly and murmed something indistinguishable. Ryan and Marissa started to laugh and Marissa gave him a little kiss.

Marissa: Let's do the shopping und then hurry home, so we can continue where we just stopped.

Ryan almost ran to the supermarket and after a really short time, they were done with the shopping. Marissa laughed when they were back in the car.

Marissa: Wow, never before did I need so little time to do the shopping.

Ryan grinned and drove back home. They carried the bags into the kitchen (of course Marissa had unlocked the door) and put them down on the counter. Marissa turned to Ryan, smiling. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, until both of them were breathless. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, with her laughing the whole time. Then he walked upstairs and into the bedroom. He put her down so she was standing in front of him and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss and put her arms around his neck. She edged herself over to the bed and Ryan fell on top of her. He slowly started leaning in, their lips touching, Ryan enjoying her soft lips and her sweet taste. He let the tip of his tongue run over her bottom lip, before he slowly urged her lips apart with his tongue, meeting hers, causing a shiver going through his spine.


End file.
